


Things You Said at the Kitchen Table

by starksborn



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksborn/pseuds/starksborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester gets a late night visitor, all things considered it could have gone worse. Fic prompt fill for a friend on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said at the Kitchen Table

Lester knows there’s something up as soon as he opens the door to his apartment. It’s a run down thing, cracks in the walls and roaches scurrying from his boots. He never has has been one for the high life, even despite the large sums in his bank accounts. He slips his keys back into his pants pocket and pulls a pen out of his jacket, twirling it between his fingers and slowly making his way through the blackened living room. There’s someone in his kitchen, and when he stops in the doorway he sneers at them. 

The faintest hint of red can be seen in the low moonlight peeking between the slats in the window blinds. 

“Watcha doin’ here, Matty?” Lester asks. “I woulda made dinner if ya’d called.”

“I should be asking you that,” Matt says. He’s sitting at the banged up excuse of a table, billy club hanging loosely from one hand and the other causally resting on the tabletop. Whatever he’s here for, Lester’s pretty sure it isn’t a fight. If it’s not a fight, it means he’s here to preach. 

Lester would rather eat glass than listen to it. 

“You act like I ain’t ever been in New York before,” he says. 

“Not in a long time, you haven’t,” Matt replies. 

“So what, you thought you’d come talk to me and scare me out of town?” Lester laughs a little. “An’ here I thought you knew me.” 

“I’m tired of this game, Bullseye,” Matt says. “I don’t care why you’re here but if you start causing trouble for me, or anyone in this city, I’m going to stop you.” 

“If you really wanted to stop me, you’d just put me outta yer misery right here an’ now.” 

“But that would be doing things your way, Lester,” Matt says. He stands up then, the chair scraping the cheap linoleum as he slides it back. Lester isn’t happy to notice he reflexively takes a step back. He tells himself it’s to get a better vantage point in case the Devil is about to attack, but there’s a mocking voice in the back of his head throwing the word “scared” around. 

“We’re not doing things your way any more, Lester,” Matt says. He moves to the window, using the billy club to pull back the blinds. He puts one leg out the window and turns his head back on Bullseye. “Trust me, you don’t want to do this my way.” 

“Go fuck yourself, Red,” Lester snaps. He flings the pen at him in a flash of annoyance, and Daredevil gracefully pushes himself out the window. By the time Lester strides across the kitchen and sticks his head out, the other man has disappeared into the night.


End file.
